1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera module and a testing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments in micro-circuitry and multimedia technology have led to camera modules being frequently deployed in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants. To facilitate portability, such camera modules not only tend to be compact, slim, and light, but also need to meet the requirements for good image quality. As a result, testing of camera modules before shipment is very important. However, such testing is typically carried out manually. For example, an image is captured using the camera module and transmitted to a computer for display. The image is then examined by an operator to determine the quality of the camera module. However, the manual test is time-consuming and inefficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a camera module and a testing method thereof which can overcome the limitations described.